Bleeding Rose
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: With our Bleeding Rose, i give you my bleeding heart. My first fic, RnR?


Disclaimer : Harry Potter and everything there is J.K. Rowling's

Warning : Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf untuk segala kekurangan di dalamnya ._.v

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat Kak Diloxy dan Kak Lyra Jane Malfoy yang udah berlapang dada saya recokin di facebook. Semoga nggak mengecewakan *huge*

SilverSummer present

Bleeding Rose

"Vic, ayolah..."

"Pergi Rose, sana main dengan Al."

"Sudahlah Rose, namanya juga sedang patah hati." Terdengar kikik Albus yang dibalas pelototan tajam dari Victoire pada sepupunya itu.

"Anak sepuluh tahun tahu apa?" semburnya.

"Vic, ayolah, kan masih ada Teddy.." rajuk Rose lagi, membuat Victoire makin melotot.

"Hmm.. kalau jadi ketua murid di Hogwarts membuat galau terus, lebih baik aku tak perlu bersekolah di Hogwarts."

"Albus Severus Potter!" bentak Victoire kesal.

"Sudahlah Vic, nanti biar aku petikkan mawar. Kau suka bunga kan?" ucapan Rose sukses membuat Victoire melirik rimbunan rumpun mawar merah di halaman The Burrow.

"Aaargh.. Jack memberikan mawar merah di hari jadian kami." Victoire mengerang. Menelungkupkan wajah diantara lututnya. Rose meringis.

Al memetik setangkai mawar merah, mengamat-amatnya. "Mawar merah mengerikan, ya? Warnanya seperti darah." Al mendesiskan kata terakhir, membuat Rose bergidik.

"Kalau begitu Victoire," lanjut Al "kuberikan mawar merah ini padamu sebagai perlambang hatimu yang sedang berdarah-darah." Menyeringai jahil, Al menyodorkan bunga itu pada Victoire yang mendelik marah. Rose merebutnya.

"Kau jahat, Al!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Tapi kau benar, sih. Kata orang mawar itu perlambang cinta. Tapi mengapa warnanya seperti darah begini?"

"Dan mawar itu namamu, Rose."

"Umm.. Apa sebaiknya aku mengganti namaku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita ganti nama bunga ini saja. Bagaimana dengan,_B__leeding __Fl__ower_?"

"Tapi kan tidak semua mawar seperti darah! Umm.. _Bleeding Rose_? Hanya untuk mawar merah." Dan Al mengangguk puas.

xxx

Rose Weasley punya banyak saudara di keluarga besarnya -warisan turun temurun keluarga Weasley yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Tapi diantara belasan sepupunya yang saling menyayangi, Rose paling sehidup semati dengan Al. Mereka berdualah yang paling dekat diantara yang lain. Katakanlah, di mana ada Al, di situ ada Rose.

Mereka dekat sejak kecil. Bahkan sejak masih belum tahu fungsi toilet dan tissue wc, mereka ngompol bersama. Sejak belum bisa menyebut nama masing-masing dengan benar, mereka sudah bermain bersama.

Mereka dibesarkan bersama, menghabiskan liburan dengan keluarga besar di The Burrow yang hangat. Bermain petak umpet di halaman belakang, menonton para kakak bermain Quidditch mini, menggoda para adik hingga menangis, atau sekadar terperosok di liang jembalang.

Begitu pula di Hogwarts. Mereka masuk Hogwarts bersama, karena mereka satu angkatan. Mangaitkan satu jemari sama lain, berikrar untuk masuk asrama Eryffindor. Bahkan Al sendiri yang bilang, janjinya pada Rose-lah yang mematahkan praduga iseng James bahwa dirinya akan masuk asrama ular, Slytherin, membuat Rose terkikik. Mengedip, membalas lirikan sinis Scorpius Malfoy, sang pangeran Slytherin.

Semua orang boleh mengutuk keputusan topi seleksi, karena dengan satu asramanya Al dan Rose, mereka berdua jadi makin dekat. Mereka adalah kantung curhat masing-masing. Siap sedia untuk sesi 24 jam. Karena Al tak bisa masuk ke kamar cewek, maka Rose-lah yang sering bertandang ke kamar cowok. Mengundang pekikan jengkel George Wood atau Michael Jordan yang menjadi korban keisengan Rose yang mengintip dari balik tirai tempat tidur mereka dan membangunkannya.

Atau berjalan-jalan di tepi danau hitam di akhir pekan tahun-tahun pertama mereka. Menyembunyikan diri di balik ilalang, menghindari Hagrid, yang berteriak-teriak jika mereka terlalu dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang. Mencelupkan kaki di danau, di bawah pohon birch, mengerjakan PR bersama. Hal yang sulit dilakukan di menara Gryffindor yang ramai. Dengan para sepupu yang terus menggoda bahwa mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang mesra. Tapi Rose tak peduli, karena baginya, Al adalah sepupu, sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

Tapi itu pikiran Rose dulu. Pikiran Rose kecil yang polos dan naif, beranggapan bahwa dirinya dan Al adalah sahabat sejati selamanya. Bukan Rose Weasley yang sekarang. Rose Weasley lima belas tahun, yang sedang melirik Al yang berjalan di sampingnya. Al bukan lagi Al yang dulu. Bukan Al yang bisa ditakut-takutinya dengan cacing hingga terisak. Bukan Al yang akan ngambek seharian karena kalah main catur dengannya. Bukan, Al yang berjalan di sebelahnya adalah cowok kelas lima Hogwarts yang menarik. Seeker Team Quidditch Hogwarts yang tampan dan menawan. Dengan mata hijau cemerlang Lily Evans yang melegenda, dia menjadi pemuda-

"Hei, Al," Alicia Davies, cewek kelas 6 Ravenciaw melambai dan mengedip genit pada Al, yang tersenyum.

Davies melayangkan tatapan kasar pada Rose di sebelah Al, yang mengangkat alis dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menggandeng tangan Al untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

-idaman wanita. Pria yang digilai separuh gadis Hogwarts. Well, kalau yang separuhnya lagi untuk Scorpius Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang mendapatkan ketampanan ayahnya, tapi sombong bukan buatan. Yah, meski kesombongannya bisa sedikit ditolerir jika berhadapan dengan Rose. Malfoy berubah jadi jinak jika berurusan dengan pertaruhan prospek keberhasilan mengajak Rose ke Hogsmeade. Yah, meski belum sekalipun berhasil -hal yang selalu ditertawakan Al.

Aula besar sudah ramai saat Rose dan Al duduk bersebelahan di meja Gryffindor.

"Haha, kau lihat muka Davies tadi?" Rose tergelak.

"Rose, lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dong, kita seperti sedang pacaran,"

"Yah, bukannya James bilang kita ini seperti kekasih yang mesra?"

Al terkekeh. Mengisi piringnya dengan muffin dan bacon, menuang jus labu ke pialanya.

Sementara Rose menyeringai, seakan ide bahwa dirinya dan Al adalah kekasih yang mesra adalah hal yang patut dirayakan seluruh dunia. Rose menggeleng, Tutup pikiranmu, Rosie yang manis, Al itu sepupumu!

xxx

"Al, bagaimana seandainya kita berdua benar-benar kekasih?"

Al tertawa, tersedak muffin yang sedang dimakannya, lalu melemparkan sisanya ke arah cumi-cumi yang sedang berjemur di bawah permukaan danau.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Well, belum pernah kudengar sesuatu sekonyol itu."

"Konyol? Aku serius!"

"Serius? Kau bercanda kan, Rose?" Al jadi terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, aku bercanda," kata Rose, merenggut sebongkah roti tawar di sampingnya, melemparkan sebagian ke si cumi-cumi.

"Rose?" Rose tak menjawab.

Al menatapnya, tapi Rose diam saja.

Rose kesal, ia marah. Tapi bukan pada Al, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti apa reaksi Al.

Well, jangan salahkan Rose, dong, kalau terkadang rasa itu muncul. Geliat aneh di balik cerebrumnya yang terus berbisik kalau dia ingin lebih. Ingin lebih dari sekadar sepupu, atau katakanlah, sahabat.

Dirinya dan Al memang diharuskan punya batasan-batasan tertentu dalam kedekatan mereka, mengingat jalinan darah yang mengikat mereka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sesuatu membuatnya berpikir lain. Berpikir lain...

Rose melirik sebal ke arah Margareth Warrington, cewek cantik Slytherin menawan tanpa cela dengan betis jenjang yang menggoda. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, penghuni asrama ular itu dengan seenak jidatnya terus menyambangi meja panjang Gryffindor di Aula besar. Menekankan kuku berkuteks merahnya ke meja, membujuk Al yang terus menggeleng kesal untuk ke Hogsmeade bersama di kunjungan pekan depan.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan pialanya ke meja, membuat jus labu di dalamnya menciprati Lily yang mendelik kesal, Rose menyenandungkan lagu Hippogriff-nya The Weird Sister, berusaha memblokir suara cempreng sok seksi Warrington.

"Kau kenapa sih Weasley?" geram Warrington.

"Ehem, ada banyak Weasley di sini," ujar Fred.

"Oh, aku tahu," mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya, Warrington menuding Rose. "Pasti gara-gara kau, Al tak mau pergi bersamaku."

"Warrington, please." Al memutar bola matanya.

"Oh yeah," Rose menelengkan kepala bosan. "Siapa aku? Siapa aku? Ya, semua orang tahu aku kekasih Al," katanya penuh sarkasme.

"Sudahlah Weasley, biarkan saja Potter pergi bersama Margareth, kau pergi bersamaku." Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba muncul penambah keributan.

James mendecak. "Weasley lagi, Weasley lagi. Siapa yang kau ajak Malfoy? Roxy? Lucy? Atau Fred?" Fred melemparnya dengan serbet.

"Demi Merlin!" Rose berdiri kesal. "Apa Dumledore bangkit dari kubur sampai bisa-bisanya kalian para ular Slytherin memaksa para Gryffindor kencan dengan kalian?"

"Wo.. wo.. wo.. calm down, Rose."

"Sudahlah Al, lebih baik kita pacaran saja di danau." Menekankan pada kata 'pacaran', Rose menarik tangan Al keluar dari Aula. Meninggalkan mulut-mulut menganga di belakang mereka.

Well, mereka sudah menginjak tahun keenam sekarang. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Rose merasa hubungan mereka semakin aneh. Rose tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Al tentangnya. Tapi dirinya merasa.. jelas merasa, terlalu protektif pada Al. Dia tak pernah menyuarakannya, tentu, tapi entah apa di dalam tubuhnya mengatakannya.

Peraturan tak tertulis seakan terbentang di depan mereka. Semacam 'kode etik' tak terlanggar kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Al tak pernah dekat -dalam artian kau tahu apa- dengan gadis lain selain Rose dan para sepupu. Okay, Rosie yang manis, kau pun termasuk sepupu Al. Al tak pernah mengajak siapapun kencan, dan Rose tak pernah meladeni ajakan kencan siapapun. Hal yang sering dijadikan bahan guyonan Fred dan James adalah bahwa Al adalah gay -hal yang tak pernah dianggap lucu oleh Al-, atau bahwa Al dan Rose sedang jatuh cinta -hal yang tak pernah dianggap lucu oleh Rose-. Karena terkadang Rose merasa kalau rasa itu merayap ke permukaan, yang membuatnya... takut.

xxx

"Hooahm.." Rose menguap keras-keras. Masih ditambah meregangkan tangan.

"Rose!" tegur Al, sementara Rose terkekeh.

"Demi Merlin, susah sekali jadi ketua murid, tadi aku patroli hingga jam 12 malam."

"Dan demi Merlin juga, apa kau belum bersisir?"

Al mendecak, menyapu helaian tirai merah Rose ke belakang telinga dengan kelingkingnya, sementara ibu jarinya entah kenapa terjebak macet di pipi Rose yang tirus. Mengelusnya pelan.

Rose menganga. Garpu bertusukkan sosis panggang baru setengah jalan sampai ke mulutnya. Jantungnya sesaat berhenti berdetak, lalu tiba-tiba bertalu-talu, sehingga dia pikir, bahkan drum The Weird Sister pun kalah.

Demi Merlin, Al, please..

Al menarik tangannya cepat, suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

Al menggaruk belakang kepalanya, meringis. Sementara Rose mengambil jus labunya, meminumnya, hampir tersedak. Meletakannya saat Lily menepuk bahunya.

"Rose, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah?"

Rose terlonjak saking gugupnya. Pialanya nyaris menggelincir bebas ke lantai marmer, namun berhasil di selamatkan di milisekon terakhir. Jus labunya membasahi roknya.

"Err.. kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Rose berdiri cepat, melangkah, untuk kemudian kembali lagi, meletakkan garpu beserta sosisnya di meja, lalu berjalan cepat pergi, sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak berlari.

Terengah-engah, Rose bersandar di dinding koridor.

"Please.. please.. please.. Rosie yang manis, apa-apaan sih?"

Rose heran sendiri, biasanya juga ia dan Al saling peluk, saling rangkul ,dan sebagainya, namun jantungnya tak pernah berdentum-dentum seperti tadi.

Jangan-jangan kata-kata para sepupunya jadi kenyataan. Kalau dia jatuh c- tidak.. jangan ucapkan kata c itu. Intinya kalau dia benar-benar jatuh c pada Al, itu hanya c monyet, c anak sekolahan. Okay, Rose..

xxx

"Al."

"Hmm?" Al meraih kerikil, memicingkan mata, melemparkan sejauh mungkin ke danau hitam.

"Bagaimana... seandainya kita benar-benar jatuh cinta?"

Al menatap Rose. "Tidak lucu, Rose."

"Aku tidak bilang ini lucu. Jadi-"

"Oh tidak, aku terlambat latihan Quidditch, padahal aku kapten. Bye, Rose. Sampai ketemu saat makan malam."

Al berlari pergi, meninggalkan Rose yang cemberut.

Kenapa sih Al? Apa salahnya sedikit... memberontak.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sepi. Setelah tadi ditinggalkan Al di tepi danau, Rose pergi ke gubuk Hagrid, dan baru saja kembali, tanpa makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Hei Rose! Darimana saja kau?" Lily melambai dari sofa di depan perapian. Dia dan Hugo sedang bermain catur. Rose menyeringai, percuma Lils, kau tak akan bisa menang dari Hugo.

"Kenapa kalian tak turun?"

"Malas mendengarkan gosip semua anak Gryffindor yang membosankan," gumam Lily malas.

"Gosip apa?"

"Kau tak tahu?" Rose menggeleng.

"Kakakku yang manis mengajak Alice Longbottom kencan."

"James?"

Lily mengernyit. "Siapa yang membicarakan James?"

"Tadi kau bilang kakakmu, kan?"

"Maksudku Al." Lily memutar bola mata.

"Well, pangeran gay sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya," ujar Hugo.

Sementara Rose terperangah. Mengangkat tangannya, ia berkata, "Wait.. wait.. Al? Mengajak Alice kencan?"

"Dan Alice mengiyakan," imbuh Lily.

"Rose? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak. Aku tak apa."

Dan seakan kebetulan, oh tidak, memang kebetulan. Lubang lukisan terbuka, menampakkan Al yang hendak masuk.

"Oh, kebetulan Al." Rose menghampiri Al dan menariknya keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Menyudutkannya di dinding koridor.

"Kau berkencan dengan Alice?"

"Aku mengajaknya."

"Dan dia mengiyakan?"

"Yaa… Begitulah," Al mengangkat bahu.

"Mengapa kau mengajaknya kencan?"

"Mengapa aku tak boleh mengajaknya kencan?"

"Kau bilang dia teman yang baik."

"Dan siapa tahu dia bisa jadi teman kencan yang baik."

"Kau sengaja membuatku marah, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus membuatmu marah? Aku bukan gay. Aku bisa berkencan dengan siapapun yang kuingin."

Rose membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi Al menyelanya.

"Dan.. untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi."

Rose menangkapnya, nada getir dalam suara Al. Dan mungkin, sorot pahit dari atensi hijau terangnya.

"Aku harus bertemu Wood, ada yang harus kubicarakan, kau tahu, Quidditch."

Al pun melangkah, meninggalkan Rose di koridor itu, sendirian.

Rose mendesah, bersandar di dinding. Alasan bagus Al, tinggal tambahkan saja di akhir kalimatmu kata 'diantara kita'.

xxx

"Rose! Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela atas!"

"Ya mum! Aku naik!"

Rose, yang sedang berada di rumah saat liburan natal, bergegas menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Menghampiri jendela. Ada yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca dari luar.

Rose melihatnya, burung hantu putih yang nyaris tak terlihat dengan latar belakang salju yang menghampar.

"Harold?" Harold adalah burung hantu keluarga potter.

Rose menyentak jendela sampai terbuka, dan Harold masuk, bertengger mengibaskan sayapnya, menghujani meja besar Rose dengan salju.

Harold mengulurkan satu kakinya. Rose mengambil sesuatu yang dicengkeramnya. Bunga mawar merah.

"Aku tak punya makanan untukmu, tapi mum pasti punya. Sana ke bawah." Rose membuka pintu kamar dan Haroid terbang keluar.

Mengempaskan tubuh di tempat tidur, Rose mengamati mawar di genggamannya. Siapa yang mengirim untuknya? James? Tidak, James sedang tugas Auror di Selandia Baru, Lily? Setahu Rose, Lily sedang berada di rumah temannya, menginap, dan baru pulang saat malam natal di The Burrow. Uncle Harry? Rose tertawa, apa motifnya coba? Aunt Ginny? Juga tidak mungkin dengan alasan seperti Uncle Harry. Jadi, kesimpulan Rose tiba di satu orang, Al?

Apa mungkin Al sudah menyadari perasaannya pada Rose? Rose tersenyum lebar. Mungkin mereka bisa menorehkan sedikit skandal pada kehidupan keluarga Weasley yang tak beriak. Demi Merlin, seorang Rose Weasley ingin mencipta skandal? Mungkin Godric Gryffindor sudah bangkit dari kubur.

xxx

Rose berencana menanyakan pada Al perihal mawar merah itu saat liburan keluarga di The Burrow. Sayangnya kesempatan itu tak datang. Rose memang menghabiskan waktu bersama Al, tapi Al sama sekali tak menunjukkan indikasi ingin bicara tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Bahkan seakan dia tak tahu mengenai mawar itu. Tapi Rose tahu pasti Al yang mengirimkannya. Tapi tak ingin membahasnya entah karena alasan apa.

Hari-hari di Hogwarts setelah liburan pun sama. Meskipun sering terbayang-bayang, Rose tak pernah berusaha menanyakan hal itu pada Al. Dan parahnya, Al sekarang berpacaran dengan Alice. Hal itu jelas membuat Rose semakin bingung. Tapi setidaknya kesibukan belajar untuk NEWT bisa sedikit mengalihkannya.

Rose tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa menjalani akhir-akhir tahunnya di Hogwarts dengan bayang-bayang perasaannya pada Al. Tapi dia bisa lulus NEWT, dan dengan nilai tertinggi untuk satu angkatan. Dan, langsung, di hari kelulusannya, Kingsley Shacklebolt -mantan Auror, kenalan Dad-nya- yang sekarang menjabat menjadi menteri sihir, menawarinya magang di kementerian. Tapi, bukan di Inggris, melainkan di kementerian sihir Perancis.

Dirinya jelas tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, meski yang membuatnya berat adalah bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan Al untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, diiringi dengan anggukkan menenangkan mum-nya, Rose  
mengambil keputusan pergi ke Perancis. Al toh, juga akan mengikuti pelatihan Auror.

xxx

Rose menyukai Perancis. Dia menyukai segalanya tentangnya. Perancis sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Pada minggu-minggu pertamanya di sini, ia tinggal di rumah Aunt Gabrielle, adik aunt Fleur. Tapi kini ia sudah menyewa flat sendiri. Tidak besar memang, tapi nyaman.

Hari-hari Rose dilalui dengan penuh kesibukan. Kementerian menuntutnya bekerja keras efektif. Dirinya bahkan belum sempat kembali ke Inggris. Hanya sekali, saat pernikahan Molly, yang beberapa hari kemudian diikuti kelahiran anak pertama Victoire -dengan Teddy, percayakah?-. Terkadang orang tuanya yang mengunjungi dirinya. Well, sebagai anak baru, dia harus menerima jam kerja padat itu bukan? Apalagi karena beberapa minggu lalu, Madame Despard, Atasannya di bagian kerjasama Sihir Internasional sudah berkata akan memberinya promosi untuk naik jabatan.

Dia tak keberatan tinggal di Perancis, hanya satu yang mengganjal pikirannya, dia sama sekali belum bertemu Al lagi sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di hari keberangkatan Rose. Dirinya tak bertemu Al pada pernikahan Molly karena saat itu Al sedang bertugas Auror di Kairo. Tidak, perasaannya pada Al belum hilang. Masih bertahan, karena, Rose yakin, Al juga merasakan hal yang sama. Buktinya, selama dua tahun Rose di Perancis, Al beberapa kali mengirimkan bunga mawar padanya, Mawar merah, tanpa surat apapun. Dan Rose tak pernah membalas kirimannya. Rose takut mengatakan apapun, karena dia tak tahu bagaimana hubungan Al dengan Alice sekarang. Dia juga takut menanyakan hal itu, takut jawabannya bukan hal yang ia ingin dengar. Dia tak perlu tahu apapun. Yang penting perasaannya pada Al masih tersimpan rapi di lipatan nuraninya yang dalam.

Setidaknya sampai surat yang datang pagi itu mengusiknya.

Surat itu datang dari London, membawa kabar yang mengharuskannya memohon-mohon pada Madame Despard untuk memberikannya cuti beberapa hari.

xxx

Rose tiba di rumahnya pukul -ia melirik arlojinya- 8 waktu setempat. Tak ada siapapun di rumah. Tapi di meja dapur terdapat notes kecil bahwa semua orang ada di The Burrow. Jadi Rose bertolak ke sana melalui Jaringan floo.

"Rose!"

Pekikan, yang Rose yakin dari Grandma, menyambutnya saat ia keluar dari perapian. Dilanjutkan dengan pelukan erat.

"Oh, Rosie! Kenapa tidak pernah pulang?"

"Aku sibuk Grandma, maaf." Rosie beralih pada ibunya, memeluknya.

"Di mana semua orang."

"Semua di luar."

Jadi Rose keluar. Dan semua yang di beranda heboh menyambutnya. Dirinya berjalan ke samping rumah. Di sana ada Aunt Fleur.

"Hai Auntie."

"Oh, hai Rose, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Jadi, di mana-" Rose menelan ludah, "Sang pengantin?"

"Alice di dalam, di kamar Ginny dulu, sedang mengepas gaun. Kukira kau sudah bertemu dengannya." Rose menggeleng,

"Dan... Al?"

"Oh, Al di halaman belakang, kurasa. Sedang membereskan jembalang."

Rose menatap tenda pernikahan di hadapannya.

"Teganya kalian tak membiarkanku membantu." Rose menggeleng. "Mengirim surat di hari terakhir persiapan, Demi Merlin."

Fleur terkekeh. "Kami tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu, dear."

"Dominique! Lorcan! Oh, Demi Merlin, apa kalian tak bosan melakukannya tiap hari? Pergi ke beranda! Cari pekerjaan apa yang bisa kalian lakukan." Seru Aunt Fleur pada Dom dan Lorcan yang baru saja berpagutan mesra di sudut halaman.

Dom mengedip pada Rose, dan Rose terkekeh, melanjutkan langkahnya ke halaman belakang.

Dan di sana, orang yang sedari tadi ingin ditemui Rose. Sedang memutar-mutar Jembalang, dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin ke luar halaman. Diiringi tepukan tangan Remus, putra Victoire dan Teddy. Dia tak berubah.

"Al?"

Al terlonjak dan berbalik.

"Rose?"

"Hei, lama tak jumpa." Rose tersenyum, mengerjap menahan air mata.

"Ya.."

Mereka berhadapan. Canggung. Rose menatap Al sakit hati.

"Kau bahkan tak mau memelukku seperti dulu? Kau tentu ingat, pelukan terakhir kita terjadi dua tahun lalu."

Al melirik jendela di lantai dua. Rose menangkap pandangannya.

"Lalu mengapa kalau Alice melihat? Kita toh sepupu. Kita sahabat dekat."

"Semua.. berubah Rose."

"Berubah?" Rose mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. "Kalau begitu benar bahwa memang aku yang naif, menganggap bahwa kita sahabat selamanya."

"Kau yang merubah tatanan yang sudah ada, Rose."

"Aku? Oh! Karena perasaanku yang tak pada tempatnya?" Rose nyaris berteriak sekarang.

"Rose, please. Semua orang akan mendengar."

"Al, aku ingin bicara."

Al menatap Rose. "Tidak, Rose. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Dan jawabannya, tidak."

"Bahkan di hari terakhir sebelum kau resmi menjadi milik orang lain pun aku tak boleh mendapatkan keinginanku?"

"Okay, tapi tak di sini. Kita ke Diagon Alley."

Dan mereka berapparate bersama.

xxx

"Al, kau tak seharusnya menikah dengan Alice."

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah cafe di Diagon Alley.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau mencintai orang lain."

"Boleh ku tahu siapa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Al diam.

"Jawab Al. Aku hanya ingin satu kata ya atau tidak?"

"Segala sesuatu tidak selalu hitam, atau putih, Rose. Bisa juga abu-abu. Kalau kau bertanya apa aku cinta padamu, aku akan jawab mungkin. Tapi itu tak merubah apapun. Karena aku akan menikah dengan Alice."

"Tapi kau tak mencintainya."

"Aku akan belajar mencintainya."

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tak menyangkal ucapanku?"

"Aku menyayangi Alice."

"Sayang?" Rose berkata tak percaya. "Perlu lebih dari sekadar sayang untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Apalagi di jenjang pernikahan."

"Tapi cinta juga bukan pondasi utama, Rose. Penyerahan sepenuh hati dan keikhlasan bisa jadi adalah kuncinya."

"Aku ikhlas mencintaimu, Al."

"Bukan hanya keikhlasan dari kita, Rose. Tapi juga dari pihak dimana semua ini berawal. Orangtua, Rose. Restu orang tua. Hal yang jelas tak akan kita dapatkan. Cinta kita tak pernah indah awalnya-"

"Tapi cinta akan indah pada waktunya."

"Dan bagaimana jika waktu itu tak pernah datang? Kalimat itu hanya ada di buku dongeng anak-anak. Buku dongeng yang selalu diakhiri dengan kalimat 'And they live happily ever after'. Dan itu kalimat penyangkalan Rose. Penghiburan untuk mencegah orang berhenti membaca sebelum sampai akhir."

"Itu bukan penghiburan, itu pengharapan."

"Dan kita tak perlu lagi pengharapan. Karena kisah kita sudah sampai di halaman terakhir."

"Cinta kita tak berjalan di jalan yang benar, Rose. Ini salah, semua salah. Aku akan menikah besok. Kuharap kau tetap datang."

Al berdiri, hendak beranjak, tapi kata-kata Rose selanjutnya menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mawar-mawar itu? Mawar merah itu? Kau tak pernah membahasnya. Tapi aku tahu itu dari kau."

"Mawar merah, Rose. Kita punya nama lain untuk itu. Kau masih ingat."

"Err.. Bleeding.. Rose?"

"Kau ingat alasan kita menamainya dengan frasa itu?"

"Ya, aku ingat."

Al menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tak paham, Rose."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan."

"Tidak, aku mau kau memahaminya sendiri. Ingat, kejadian apa yang sedang berlangsung saat itu?"

"Ya, Victoire- "

"Kita tahu, apa arti mawar merah bagi kita, Rose."

"Tidak, Al. Please, jelaskan."

"Kita dulu menamai mawar merah dengan sebutan Bleeding Rose, karena warnanya yang seperti darah. Dan bisa jadi perlambang Victoire yang sedang patah hati, seakan hatinya sedang berdarah-darah, right?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Mawar itu sebagai pengingat, Rose. Jika kita melanjutkan ini, kita hanya akan 'berdarah', Rose."

"Tapi, Al."

"Aku akan menikah besok, Rose. Kuharap kau tetap datang."

Al berdiri lagi, lalu berapparate.

Meninggalkan Rose yang terdiam, memutar kembali kata-kata Al.

Al mengiriminya mawar, sebagai pengingat. Atau lebih dari itu, sebagai perlambang bahwa dirinya tengah patah hati karena cinta mereka tak bisa dilanjutkan.

"Tapi itu artinya kau mencintaiku kan, Al?" Teriaknya putus asa.

xxx

Malam itu terang. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit. Bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Rose. Mendung, pekat, gulita.

Memeluk lutut, Rose duduk sendirian di beranda. Yah, dia memang sendirian di rumah. Semua orang kan berada di The Burrow. Tadi dia berbohong dengan mengatakan sedang sakit kepala.

Well, dia memang sedang sakit kepala sekarang. Karena memikirkan kata-katanya dengan Altadi. Dia marah. Marah karena Al menyerah begitu saja. Meski dia mengetahui, jauh di dalam hatinya ia mengakui kalau Al benar. Mereka berdua terikat, oleh darah. Well, lagi-lagi darah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang darah, pandangan Rose mendarat pada rimbunan mawar merah rawatan ibunya di depan rumah. Terbesit ide di cerebrumnya untuk balas dendam. Ya, dia akan membalas Al, meski untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jadi dia merenggut setangkai mawar, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantra agar bunga itu tak layu.

Kemudian ia masuk rumah. Mengambil secarik kertas, menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya lalu mengikatkannya di tangkai mawar tadi.

Mencengkeramkan tangkai mawar itu di kaki Prigwidgeon, burung hantu-nya, berbisik pelan, "Ekspresikan kekesalanku padanya," lalu menerbangkan Prigwidgeon.

Mungkin, mulai besok ia akan mengikhlaskan Al.

Tapi besok saja. Belum malam ini.

Biar Al merasakan sakit hatinya.

"Al, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap." Terdengar teriakan di bawah.

"Okay. Aku datang."

Al hendak keluar saat terdengar ketukan di kaca jendela. Al berbalik, mendapati Prigwidgeon di luar.

Dia menyentak jendela kaca hingga terbuka. Pig masuk, mengulurkan sesuatu di kakinya pada Al, yang mengambilnya. Mawar merah?

"Ouch!" Pig mencakar punggung tangan Al lalu terbang keluar.

Al mengamati mawar merah tadi. Dari Rose-kah?

Ada kertasnya, Ia membacanya.

_With our Bleeding Rose, I'll give you my Bleeding Heart_

"Aaargh!"

-END-


End file.
